


Folly of a Whore

by alexjanna91



Series: Storms in Hell (Antichrist!Winchesters) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, antichrist!boys, possessive!Sam, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjanna91/pseuds/alexjanna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby was enamored with them, the Boy Princes of Hell. But she shouldn’t have let her greed get away with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folly of a Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Storms in Hell arc in my Antichrist!Winchesters verse.

Ruby was enamored with them, the Boy Princes of Hell, with their strength and with their powers.

She could taste their souls on her tongue every time she got near them. She could taste their power in room every time they looked at each other. She could taste the sex on their skin when she breathed their air.

And God, did they taste so sinfully good. Just being in their presence was enough to fill her with such want as to make her quiver. She hadn’t felt anything close to it since she’d whored her soul to a demon for her black magic; since she was still pathetically, weakly human.

Perhaps she should have been more wary when Lilith gave her Sam to teach. Maybe she should have questioned why Lilith wasn’t taking the Boy Prince’s education on herself. But at the first whiff of the intoxicating scent on Sam’s skin, Ruby didn’t question her good fortune.

As she coaxed and guided Sam through the mastery of his powers, of his technique, Ruby felt herself slipping. He was glorious. Like every good thing placed on a platter for her skillful corruption. Sam had such magnificent power roiling inside him. Such bright addictive power, Ruby knew she couldn’t resist.

Perhaps she let her greed get away with her.

Sam had so much potential. His power could bring the realms to their knees. He could rule over everything and she wanted to have been the one to lead him there. To unclasp his bonds and set him free.

The only thing keeping Sam, keeping Ruby from that goal was Dean. The longer Ruby spent with Sam the more she came to realize that Dean balanced him. They balanced each other. They each soothed the savage beast inside the other and they slaked their brother’s never ending thirst for all unnamable things. As long as Sam and Dean were so tightly intertwined there was no hope of Sam reaching his true potential, of Sam being swallowed by the abyss of his power and actualizing his destiny.

Ruby knew what she needed to do. It never occurred to her that she might fail.

*

Donning the guise of Sam was easy. Ruby slipped into his fabricated skin like she was born to it. Strolling down the corridors of Pandemonium unchallenged while wearing the Boy Prince’s face was easy.

Gliding up to Dean’s back as he sat in the Princes’ shared rooms scratching something out at his desk without raising a single suspicious hair on his body was easy.

Seducing him into betraying his brother was going to be just plain fun.

*

Dean didn’t react to the sound of his door opening or to the familiar insolent shuffling steps on the cold alabaster floors. Didn’t look up from his work when the smell of his brother tickled his nose and reminded him that it had been all day since they’d seen one another. He didn’t even stop the scratching of his fresh bone quill on his supple skin parchment when the welcome weight of Sam draped itself over his shoulder and his little brother’s warmth seeped into his back.

“What are you working on, Dean?” Sam asked absently as he nosed at the hair behind Dean’s ear.

“My lesson report for Dad.” Dean answered just as absently as he finished off his paragraph and dropped his quill back in the sanguine-ink filled pot. “Aren’t you supposed to be in lessons right now?”

“Ruby canceled today.” Sam murmured lowly against the shell of his ear, his lips dragging hotly over the sensitive skin.

“And you’re not in the library studying anyway?” A smirk played at Dean’s lips as he turned his head just enough to peek at Sam from the corner of his eye.

Sam’s hands were busy stroking heavy and wanton over his chest and Dean, for the moment, was disinclined to stop them.

Lips curling up in a seductively mischievous grin, Sam just shook his head and angled his head so that his lips were a breath away from Dean’s. “I thought I’d skip the library today and spend the rest of the day with you.” He flicked out his tongue and licked a swath across Dean’s slightly parted plush lips. “Spend the rest of the day in bed with you.”

Dean’s eyes glowed unearthly green and flashed such a look of heat and thirst that Sam’s breath caught in his throat.

Shifting in his seat till he was facing Sam, Dean’s smirk grew to a wicked grin. “Now that is a tempting offer.” He said as he stroked one of his hands teasingly over one of Sam’s till his fingers circled his brother’s wrist lightly. “And I would so be up for an entire afternoon of sex, if,” his grip around Sam’s wrist tightened painfully, the slim bones underneath the skin grinding alarmingly, “you were Sam.”

The pain shooting up Sam’s arm held him frozen in place with shock. Dean’s face just melted into a furious mask and his immobilizing grip around Sam’s straining wrist bones tightened again sending another wave of surprisingly sharp agony up his arm and through the rest of his body.

“But you are not Sam and so I must decline.” Dean finished before breaking the wrist in his hand and jolting a wave of power through his grip to break the enchantment as well.

Sam slipped, cracking and crumbling away to pool on the alabaster floor in a puddle of sticks and viscous black mud.

Dean’s unforgiving expressing slipped into a suddenly amused grin as he looked at his would be seducer in her suddenly frightened face. “Ruby, as I live and breathe.”

Ruby hissed in outrage and tried to lash out with her own power, tried to struggle and escape the Boy Prince’s hold, but found herself floundering, her nails clipped and her self suddenly powerless.

“That won’t work.” A voice from the door reached Ruby’s panicking ears and she jerked in fear. “I’m afraid I may have taken something that belongs to you.”

Dean’s grin widened and he flicked his smiling eyes toward the door. “Hey, Sammy. I was wondering when you were going to get here.”

Sam, on the other hand, didn’t seem to find much amusement in the situation. He was standing straight and tall in the doorway with a blank mask of fury on his face and a ball of Ruby’s evil black power in his hand.

He stepped into the room and waited until Ruby was watching him with wide fearful eyes. “You should not have tried that.” He said, voice deadly steady and dripping with barely leashed power. “You should not have touched him.”

Dean snorted from where he was still gripping Ruby’s crushed wrist. “She didn’t do much, Sammy.” He twisted his grip imperceptibly causing Ruby to cry out and tremble on her suddenly unsteady legs. “Although,” Dean continued looking Ruby straight in her glazed quivering eyes, “you should know that your guise was actually pretty good. Just one thing wrong with it.”

He leaned forward and waited until the sound of Ruby’s panting, heaving breaths were quiet enough so she could hear his low almost conspiratorial whisper. “You tasted like sulfur.”

She barely had time to blink before Sam growled in outrage and smothered the ball of her power in his fist like he was snuffing a candle flame. Ruby jerked in agony for a split second before collapsing to her knees and curling around herself in bone rattling wails.

“She kissed you!” Sam hissed, voice cracking with indignation.

Dean just rocked back on his heels, one eyebrow cocked in amusement. Both hands now unoccupied he rubbed a cleansing thumb over his smiling lips before slipping them both into his pockets and shrugging unconcerned. “Just a little lick, Sammy.”

That, unsurprisingly didn’t seem to placate Sam one bit. He stalked over to where Ruby was huddled crying and sobbing in a heap at Dean’s feet and crouched down to her level.

“Ruby.” Sam called her, voice hard and demanding. “Ruby, be quiet and look at me. Now.”

Her ear splitting yowls cut off abruptly and her head snapped up as if it was on a string. Sam took her chin gently in his hand and spoke, voice softer but still unyielding as he stared directly into her eyes.

“Ruby, you have been a pawn in this game, but your greed and ignorance has blinded you.” Sam told her. “You have touched what does not belong to you. Coveted what is not yours to control or facilitate. And for that I will punish you.”

His bright hazel eyes flared sharply and then he turned her inside out.

Sam was no longer gripping her chin but the inside of her skull. Her organs were tangled and twisted around her, her ribs splayed open and protruding like the leaves of a chrysanthemum. Every bone was broken, every muscle shredded, every inch of her skin fellated and spread open like gutted fish. A pool of blood seeped steadily outward across the floor and her thick mane of hair fell strand by strand from the dangling strips of her scalp.

Dean grimaced and lifted a booted foot out of a puddle of unmentionable things shaking it off lightly. “Gross, Sammy. Did you have to do that in here? Now she’s all over everything.”

“Yes, Dean.” Sam answered dryly as he stood up from his crouch and flicked gore from his fingers nonchalantly. “I did.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean just stepped away from the mess that was Ruby. “Yeah alright, but now the room is covered in demon bitch and I ain’t cleaning it up.”

With a long suffering sigh, Sam just strolled barefoot through the blood and guts and pressed himself into his brother with a newly relaxed looseness in his limbs. “I’ll clean it up, if that will make you stop bitching.” He said and pressed a kiss to the corner of Dean’s quirked lips.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his little brother taking his lips back in a long deep kiss. “Mmm.” He hummed in satisfaction. “Tastes like Sammy.”

Snorting in amusement, Sam just wrapped his arms around his brother and licked the rest of the sulfur taste from his mouth. “You knew it was her the entire time, didn’t you?”

“Of course.” Dean scoffed sounding mildly insulted. “I know you better than you know yourself. She didn’t stand a chance.”

Grinning in pleasure, Sam just kissed him once more before pulling away to swoop down and fist a hand in Ruby’s soggy, gore soaked hair.

“Come on, Dean.” He said, as he started dragging the pile of quivering corpse toward the door leaving a wide smear of blood in his wake. “There’s somewhere we need to take this.”

*

Lilith lifted a delicate blond eyebrow as the Boy Prince dropped a blood and gore seeping thing on her table in the middle of the crowded banquet hall. She just looked at him blankly.

“The next demon that tries to test our loyalty will not be so lucky.” Sam said voice ringing heavy and loud through the suddenly quiet room. He leveled deadly, glowing eyes on the little blond girl watching him with vague interest.

“Don’t send your whores to do your work for you, Lilith.” Sam warned her darkly. “It was a shoddy attempt. I would have expected more from the First Wife of Adam.”

Lilith gave him an amused smirk and lifted her small delicate hands in a round of mocking applause. “Well done, Sam.” She purred in a childishly sweet voice. “I believe that you have made your point effectively enough.”

Dropping her hands back down to the table Lilith stroked caressingly over the socket joint and ligaments that were once Ruby’s shoulder. “Forgive Ruby for her impolitic handling of the situation. She is still somewhat young and impulsive, though I do believe her heart was in the right place.”

Sam lifted his lip in a sneer while Lilith just giggled and licked the gore from her fingers. “That is no excuse. Keep a leash on your pets, Lilith. I won’t tolerate a trespass against Dean and I a second time.”

Not leaving a chance for the milky eyed little girl to respond, Sam and Dean had already turned their backs on her and were stalking out of the room. She was no longer worth their attention.

Sam held Dean’s hand and led him down the halls of Pandemonium back toward their rooms. He was a possessive beast by nature and he didn’t like the fact that anyone had gotten to touch what belonged to him no matter how brief and unreciprocated the contact.

Bloody foot and boot prints trailed after them on the alabaster floors as Sam pulled Dean into their rooms behind their now impenetrably closed doors and began the long and pleasurable process of renewing his claim on his brother in every way possible.

*

End.


End file.
